


Bonus

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [33]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, Kid Merry, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attire l'attention de Merry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus

  
Merry était parti pour faire une course pour sa famille, mais l'enfant se dévia rapidement de sa tache quand il aperçut Bilbo et Smaug derrière leur maison. Il espionnait.  
  
Dos contre l'arbre, le dragon dormait, la tête posée sur le semi-homme tandis que Bilbo contemplait un anneau en argent sur son doigt. Il souriait. Un sourire des plus tendre que Merry n'avait jamais vu, autre que sa mère.  
  
Lorsque le hobbit repris l'écriture de son livre, l'enfant retrouva sa route, se disant que, peut-être, ce qu'on disait sur eux n'était pas vrai. Un tel sourire ne pouvait être un mal !


End file.
